1) Field
The following description relates to a fluorescent particle and an inorganic electroluminescence device including the fluorescent particle.
2) Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescence (“EL”) devices are commonly used as plane light sources which emit light evenly from an entire surface of a plane thereof, or active light emitting display devices using a phenomenon of changing electric energy to light energy. EL devices may generally be classified as either organic EL devices or inorganic EL devices, according to a type of material of a light emitting layer in a particular El device. Powder-type inorganic EL devices are widely used as light sources of keypads in mobile phones, sign boards or medical equipment, for example.